1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless high-speed packet data transmissions on shared radio channels, such as CDMA2000 1XEV-DV and 3GPP HSDPA and more specifically, to quality of service (QoS) implementation for transmissions on the forward shared channel from a base transceiver station (BTS) to mobile stations (MS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
QoS in 1XEV-DV has been proposed to examine throughput, delay and frame error rate (FER) for packet data transmissions on a forward shared channel(s) from BTS to MS. See L. Jalloul, “Joint 1XTREME proposal for 1XEV-DV” 3GPP2-050-20001 204-006RI, Kauai, Hi., December 2000.
A problem exists with 1XEV-DV (e.g. 1XTREME) BTS scheduling of the forward shared channel transmissions while QoS is maintained for multiple users, especially for mixed real-time and non-realtime services and how the BTS selects modulation and coding schemes based on QoS requirements.
FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a prior art system including a BTS 10 and a group of N mobile stations (MS) 12 which may without limitation be used to practice the invention. The BTS 10 transmits packet data on a forward shared channel in accordance with a data BTS 10 transmits packet data on a forward shared channel in accordance with a data transmission protocol, such as the 1X EV-DV specification to the MS 12. The individual MS 12 make reverse channel transmissions to the BTS 10, including without limitation on the Reverse Quality Echo Channel (R-QIECH) or Reserve Channel Quality Indication Channel (R-CQICH) information of the MS's current received throughput and FER for the transmissions on the forward shared channel.